Frustrated
by Amaya'chika'chan
Summary: Deidara has had enough of Hidan's lack of commitment to him, and Itachi goes to confront him about what he should do to change. Deidara stays at Itachi's with Kisame while he gets comforted. Yaoi, OOC, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
1. Frustrated

I'm on a roll man!!! I've got like four fics going right now. But I realized that most (if not all) of my fics are Deidaraish so here is one that isn't lol. It's a one shot modern fic but it'll do.

~chika~chika~chika~

Hidan's POV

"Go to hell un!" The door slams behind the blonde as he rushes out the door. I stand with my jaw nearly on the floor. That's the first time Dei has yelled back at me, and I have to admit, it kind of turns me on. Grinning I walk to the now closed door and twist the lock. Let's see the kid throw a fit now.

"Fucking little bitch thinks he can push me off." All I'd wanted was a little release, but no, he had to be whiney about it and demand that we 'talk' instead. Whatever.

"Fuck….." The apartment is quiet without him though. And every little move I make rubs my hard on against my pants, only making it worse. I need Dei now! Grabbing my cell I walk to the window as I dial the familiar number. Bringing the phone to my ear I listen to the dial tone…once….twice….three times and voice mail…fuck…

Throwing the phone back down into the couch I look down at myself and sigh. I'm a pretty decent looking guy, fuck I'd say I'm fucking sexy. But Deidara always has a way to ignore me. How long has it been since we've actually had sex? A fucking month at least…

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi's POV

"Should I really be doing this?" Deidara ended up at my house after Hidan had locked him out. But I know what had really gone on. I'm good friends with both of them, and I know that when Dei's had enough of someone, he gets pissy. Hidan just wanted sex, and Deidara wanted girly talking. Fair enough, that's what happens when someone plays the uke too long, they get into the role.

But somehow I've ended up at Hidan and Deidara's apartment alone going to talk to Hidan about…what? That he should change his attitude? I've told him that a million times or so. Great the door's still locked.

"Hidan, its Itachi. Let me in please." I hear a thud, and then the door clicked. I see one light purple eye glare at me through the crack.

"Deidara's at my place, don't worry." Hidan grins and opens the door.

"Fucking good, then you can help me out." I tilt my head and hope that this isn't one of the usual things he needs help with. I walk into the vast apartment and kick off my shoes, throwing my coat on the nearest couch. Hearing Hidan shut the door I turn around to begin tearing him a new one, but lose my breath when Hidan pushes me into the adjacent wall. Growling I immediately push against his shoulders, knowing full well that Hidan is still horny from Deidara.

"Hidan release me, now!" I shout and try to raise my knee. But Hidan just grabs my leg under the knee and press it against his hip. He's grinding against my core and trying to get his lips on mine. Hidan has the kind of body you just want to fuck and the attitude that makes you homicidal. But he's making me so hot, he's lucky that Deidara is involved this time. I won't give in.

"Hidaaan…" Fuck I just moaned…this conversation isn't going to go anywhere with him like this.

"Yeeeah 'Tachi, like that?" He grinds slowly onto me and bites into my neck, grinding his teeth on my skin. He's hard as a rock against me. I'm not much better off though, my pants are far too tight. He gets it and stops grinding to skilfully undo my belt and drag my pants down. I work on him as well, all but ripping the pants and boxers away from his body. His cock standing tall and the sight making me harder. Hidan grins and tugs my shirt over my head.

"Come on 'Tachi, it's nothing you haven't seen before." His mouth is back at my ear as I kick off my own underwear.

"How bad do you want it Itachi?" I grab a hold of his thick member and begin to stroke hard. I hear him hiss and he starts to suck on the lobe of my ear.

"Come on babe, say you want it hard. You want me in you like your starving for it." His voice when he gets like this, how could Deidara resist him? I want him so bad I can almost taste it.

"Fuck me Hidan; I want you so fucking bad." I know it sounds like a whine, and I still have to talk to him about Deidara, but that can wait for now. Hidan likes what he hears and grabs my ass tightly. Groaning I fist him hard and thumb the slit. He snickers and pushes my hand away, turning me around roughly. He has both of my hands high up against the wall, pressing flush into me from behind.

"Hnn, that's the one fucking difference between you and Deidara." He sounds disappointed, and I'm about to remind him that he's the one who initiated this.

"You're not as fucking tight as he is." I grin and retort,

"That's because Kisame's soooo much bigger than you Hidan-kun." I feel the silver haired man tense behind me. I probably shouldn't provoke him anymore, but its fun.

"I fucking doubt that Ita-_chan_." Fuck this hurts! He's going in dry without preparing me. Hidan sucks hard on the junction between my shoulder and my neck while fisting me harshly. Out of time with his thrusts, he's causing me no pleasure right now, only pain. But just to please him I move my hips backwards.

"Fuck Hidan you're going too slowly!" Hidan growls and grabs the back of my neck, forcing my head down.

"Than bend over more bitch!" Fuck… I have to stop taunting him. Sliding down the wall a bit I push my hips back more and let his cock slide into me more. I hear him moan and he intertwines our fingers.

"Haaaha…fuck H-Hidan!" This shouldn't be getting me off as much as it is. Hidan squeezes my cock hard and pulls my hips backwards to meet his thrusting.

"Harder!" Hidan's length is hitting something inside me that's making me see stars. I can hardly feel anything but Hidan's skin smacking against mine. Precome begins to dribble out from my cock and I feel Hidan getting closer as he becomes erratic in his movements. As he comes I feel myself hit the edge and shoot out all over Hidan's hand. He pulls out quickly and waits for a second before pulling Itachi up as well. Dragging him up by his neck Hidan crushes their lips together and invades his mouth. Tasting him from his throat to his lips.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

~chika~chika~chika~

Chappie onie is a donie!

R+R


	2. Relief

I've decided that this is not going to be just a one-shot lol if you hadn't already noticed  - Deidara is staying at Itachi's house for the moment (while Itachi's off screwing Hidan) and Kisame comes home. Dei's still upset….will Kisame 'comfort' him?

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara's POV

"Dei? What the hell are you doing here?" I look up from the floor I've been staring at since Itachi left. Kisame stands in the doorway to their basement suite and gives a strange look. We haven't ever really had a chance to talk. Me, Hidan and Itachi have known each other since junior high. I started going out with Hidan last year and Itachi met Kisame at the bar they both used to work at. But I don't really know him; he must think it's odd that I'm here. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and stand.

"S-sorry Kisame-san un, I was here with Itachi a while ago un, he went to go talk to Hidan…" Kisame's look softens and he throws his coat in the closet before sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I shake my head and stare at the floor once more.

"It's kind of stupid un, but, every time I want to talk to Hidan he just wants to screw. I don't care if that's his personality un, when I go out with someone I expect to be more than just a fuck toy un…" Kisame just nods,

"Well, that makes sense. You should be able to confide in the people you love." I look at Kisame and smile.

"Yay, someone thinks the way I do, Itachi told me that I was acting like a girl un." Kisame smirks and pats me on the shoulder.

"It is kind of girlish that you feel the absolute need to talk to Hidan, but at the same time it makes sense…" I tilt my head and glare at Kisame, who just puts up his hands and laughs.

"Itachi probably also said that you act like this because you're a uke?" I narrow my eyes and huff.

"I am not always uke un! And where Itachi got that I don't even know….." I think about that for a second. Itachi would know just as well as Hidan how much of a uke I am. Kisame rolls his eyes,

"Whatever, I think that even if you were with a girl it would be the same, it's just who you are Dei. So Hidan's at fault for not listening, but at the same time. You know that he's a horny bastard and yet you pick the time when he just wants to fuck to talk to him?" I sigh and stare intensely at the floor.

"But he's _**always **_horny un…"

"That just means that he's healthy. Most men are like that." Thinking about, I guess he's right, I'm thinking about doing Hidan most of the time as well. I've just grown used to him and his 'charm' doesn't really work on me anymore because I know about how much of an ass he can be at the same time. Kisame is good at making me think about it, which I don't really want to do right now. I sigh and pull my knees up to my chest. This night is turning out badly. Kisame runs a hand through his blue hair and puts his other arm around me. I give him a sideways glance and clear my throat.

"Ahem?" Kisame looks at me and smirks.

"One more thing to think about Dei, what exactly do you think Hidan and Itachi are doing right now? From what I've heard about Hidan you left him turned on at your apartment and than sent Itachi in after him…" My eyes widen as it clicks.

"I should probably go keep my boyfriend and your boyfriend from screwing each other then shouldn't I un?" Kisame grins widely, showing off sharpened canines. They're much like Hidan's…

"I shouldn't un?" Kisame shakes his head and I really hope that he isn't thinking nasty thoughts, because that's making me think nasty thoughts. I turn my head away so he can't see my blush. I don't want to make Itachi mad by doing anything inappropriate with his boyfriend. But then again he is probably over there fucking mine right now, so I think fair is fair.

"Sooo… what else are we supposed to do un?" Kisame looks across the room from him and stares at the wall. I stare blankly at him, thinking about what Hidan and Itachi are doing. I take out my cell phone and stare at it. Hidan called once, why didn't I hear it? Placing the phone onto the table I sit back on the couch, what are we supposed to do till Itachi gets back? Kisame doesn't seem as interested as he did ten seconds ago, and I don't really feel like a whore today thank you.

"Kisame-san un?" I tilt my head to look at him, my hair fanning down on my left side. I still had it half up from work. The blue haired man snaps out of staring at the wall and raises one eyebrow at me. He slides over closer to me without breaking the stare.

"Why are you even with Hidan if he frustrates you this much?" I shrug and play with my fingers.

"Because there are times when he can be nice, and sweet, and sensitive un… those times just aren't often un…" I stare intensely at the floor again.

"I love him un…" Kisame smiles and checks his watch.

"When did Itachi leave? Right before I got here?" I nod, "Than it wouldn't be unusual for me to call him." Kisame picks his cell phone out of his pocket and hits the two key for Itachi's number. Placing the phone to his ear he looks at me again and smiles. I turn my head away again and rest it on my knees; I really don't him to see me blush. The sound of the dial tone can be heard throughout the semi-dark room. I hear a click and look towards the blue haired man talking to Itachi.

"Hey Ita, it's me. I'm here with Dei…yeah he's fine now…you did? When are you going to be coming home… what the hell was that? Yeah….yeah okay I'll stay here with him… bye." Kisame flips the phone shut and looks about to throw it across the room. The look of almost-anger makes him almost seem…hotter. Covering my face with one of my hands I try not to think about what he would look like naked over top of me. Oh shit I'm going to get a nosebleed thinking like that!

"Kisame….I-I'm sorry about H-…" His mouth cuts me off and I stare into his eyes as he kisses me. Just a simple kiss, but it conveys what he wants. Using his tongue he presses it to my lips, asking for entrance. A little shocked I open my mouth and moan as he slowly fills my mouth with his slick organ.

This is one of the nicest kisses I've had in a long time. Hidan is always rough and demanding, but Kisame seems to wait for me. I wrap my thin arms around his neck and pull myself up to his height. He's so much taller than me....

"Deidara..." He's stopped kissing me and is staring at me with his odd coloured eyes. His hands are warm against my face as he caresses my cheek. I'm not Itachi, but he's still okay with it I guess. With a soft lick to my lips he pushes me against the end of the couch and parts my legs with his hands. Biting my lip hard I watch him carefully, he never takes his eyes away from mine.

Sitting in between my bent knees Kisame begins kissing me softly again, running one hand up and down my thigh. It's like he's trying to get me used to the idea of him touching me. I can feel my face heat up as his lips move a little faster and his teeth dance on my bottom lip.

"Mmmm, Kisame." Lesson learned, moaning equals touching equals beginning of good sex. Kisame finally moves his large hand over my growing erection and rubs upwards. Through my pants the friction feels wonderful, and I grip the back of his shirt and press our lips together harder. Being with Hidan has made me want something softer, but made me crave harsh physical contact. Kisame bits my lip and growls when I moan loudly. His hands begin to move faster as he works the belt away. The hand that was getting me off before hastily dips into my opened pants and grasps me through my boxers.

"Haah! H-Fuck..." I just about moaned Hidan's name....Kisame doesn't seem to notice as he continues raping my mouth with his tongue.

"Dei-chan..." He moves up my body to align his lower half with mine, Kisame moves his hand away and stables himself on the armrest behind me. I remove my arms from around his neck and yank the leather belt away from his waist, tugging on the pants harshly. With a chuckle Kisame kicks his pants off his legs and onto the floor. Lifting himself away from me, Kisame yanks my jeans off and leaves me wide open. I don't dare look down to see his size, I've heard stories from Itachi, and Kisame sounds huge...

"Deidara are you sure you're okay with this?" His fingers are tracing the lining of my boxers as I close my eyes and moan.

"Kisame please un?" With a wicked grin, the blue haired man pulls my white boxers over my legs and stares down at me. I blush heatedly and let my hands run over his cheeks, running my fingers through his short spiked hair. He leans into the touch and runs his fingers up my growing erection.

"Unnn, more!" He's going unbearably slow! Tugging on the gelled strands I try to thrust my hips upwards into Kisame's hand. He pushes me down with the other hand and smiles over me.

"Relax Deidara-chan, I'm only teasing." That bastard! Finally grasping me a little tighter he begins to stroke up and down, applying pressure to certain spots along my cock. The heat starts running throughout my entire body and I gasp. Fisting me harder, Kisame runs his other hand up and down my side. All I can see the blue hair under my chin as he starts to suck at my adams apple. The couch squeaks as Kisame shifts his weight to slide his own boxers off. Trying my absolute best not to stare, I chance a glance downwards as he lifts his head to kiss me again.

"Oh...my...god...un!" Long and thick...he's fucking huge! There's no way that fits.....Kisame has a stupid grin on his face as he stares at me.

"Like what you see?" I turn my head and cover my mouth with my hand. I don't know if I'm scared or excited. But I want to touch it, with a shy hand I trail my way down Kisame's chest to his hip. He gives me an odd look and grabs my wrist, making me reach down faster and grasp his enormous cock.

Shuddering, Kisame lets go of my wrist and balances himself over me again while I jack him off. It doesn't all fit into my hand so I bring my other hand down to cover all of it. I hear him moan loudly as he starts to buck into my hands. My face must be permanently stained red, causing him to moan like that makes me so much more aroused.

"K-Kisame-san?" The blue haired man groans and pulls my head up.

"Fuck, more Dei!" Kissing me with more force, Kisame starts to run his forefinger across the slit of my erection. I let go of his monstrous cock and thrust up against his. Kisame releases me also and grinds down hard. Clenching my teeth I arch my back against him, using my hands I lift up his shirt and trace the sculpted muscles underneath. Itachi is so lucky...

"Nnnn...ah fuck Kisa!" He bites down on my collarbone and flicks his tongue out to soothe over the bites. I grunt and finally pull the last offending piece of clothing off of Kisame. There's nothing about this man that is small! His muscled chest makes me look scrawny and Hidan look weak. His rock hard abs flex as he breathes hard.

Running my hand up his chest I stop moving and push on his shoulders. Kisame gives me a confused look and pulls away from me. I quickly throw him back against the couch and sit on his lap one leg on either side of his. His surprised look has been replaced with a pleased grin and he grips my hips tightly.

Rubbing our cocks together, Kisame doesn't stop kissing me as I feel him inching his fingers towards my ass. I'm a little afraid of the pain that this is obviously going to cause me.

"Just be gentle un..." Kisame nods and pushes the first finger in. Biting my lip I close my eyes and rest my forehead against his chest, enjoying the warmth emitting from him. The beat of his heart quickens as he introduces the second finger in, scissoring the two. I groan and sigh, using my tongue t moisten the skin before me. Sucking the smooth skin into my mouth I kiss my way up his chest and suck his collarbone as he moans.

Rubbing our erections together faster I thrusts back against his fingers and gasp. I want him in me NOW!

"Please Kisame-san, I'm ready un!" The blue haired man gives me a strange look and removes his fingers.

"Dei...I don't think..." Frustrated I lift myself over his cock and push him in. The look on his face is priceless. But the pain over goes the adrenaline rush I had and the stinging brings tears to my eyes. Whimpering I try to adjust faster by relaxing, but the pain is too great.

"Shhh Deidara its okay..." I realize Kisame must be impatient, he's trying his hardest not to move as I adjust, and he's still not all the way in me yet. 'How does Itachi do this un?' Mentally readying myself I slide the rest in and moan. Waaay bigger than Hidan...

"Oh shit...Deidara, you're so tight." He has his head thrown back, revealing his unscarred throat. Breathing hard, I take the chance to run my tongue slowly up from his collarbone to his chin. I shift my hips to see how stretched I am, not enough, but I don't want Kisame to get too impatient. Slowly I sit up, pulling him out to the tip, and bring my hips forwards as I sit back down on him. The sweet moan that comes from his lips is enough for me to do it again, as painful as it is.

Starting a fast pace I groan as he fills me again and again. Kisame finally comes out of the haze he seemed to be in and thrusts up to meet my hips. All I can do is moan; any other mildly intelligent sounds that I could be making are hushed by Kisame's tongue. I piston my hips downwards and grind hard; taking as much of him in as I could.

"K-Kisame I'm gunna...!" Spilling myself all over his chest, Kisame finally starts hitting my sweet spot, making me see spots in my vision and I have to stop moving. All I can do is grip Kisame's shoulders. It's all Kisame now, his arms pulling me up and down to meet his pumping hips. My sight clouds as he grunts and stops thrusting. He comes violently into me and the feeling is too much....

~chika~chika~chika~

Kisame POV

Damn... the kid passed out. This makes me grin as I look down at the blonde. Itachi did the same thing the first time we had sex. I love the ego boost.

"Deidara-chan?" I stroke his sweat covered cheek and his head lolls to the side. Chuckling I slowly pull out of him and grab the blanket folded up on the opposite arm of the couch. Throwing it over both of us I lean down to give him once last kiss before leaning back and wrapping my arms around his small waist. I slowly let myself fall asleep under him.

~chika~chika~chika~

That was a really long chapter...and rather, interesting to write lol I had fun with this one. Next chapter is actually almost done, so it should be up soon.

Review 33


	3. Long Lasting

Hahaaaaha here's the second part to Hidan and Itachi's little moment!

~chika~chika~chika~

Hidan's POV

"Haaah! Fuck Hidan stop it!" I lift the knife away from his arm and give him a pleading look.

"But you look so hot when you bleed for me." Itachi wriggles under me and hooks his legs over mine. Using my weight as leverage, Itachi flips us both over so that he is on top.

"No knifes!" He says as he pries it away from my fingers. Pouting I grip Itachi's hips instead and line myself up with his entrance again. Groaning, Itachi shoves his hips downwards and impales himself on my length. Being already stretched Itachi wastes no time beginning to ride me roughly, sliding up and down while twisting his hips back and forth. Totally speechless, I can only cling to Itachi's hips as I thrust up into his tight heat. He spreads his legs more on either side of my hips and grinds down hard trying to take all of me in. The sounds coming out of his mouth are sweet like honey to my ears. I love making other people feel nothing but pleasure…but I love making them feel pain even more. Picking up the knife from where Itachi had placed it on the bed I raise it to his chest. With one hand still on his hip I dig my nails into his skin and make a small cut along his peck. He stops moving and glares down at me with pleasure glazed eyes.

"H-Hidan… don't…." How could anyone refuse that face; but that sounded like a plea for more to me. I dig the knife harder into his chest and relish in the surprised scream I receive.

"What was that love? More?" Itachi bites his lip and starts to move his hips again, me sitting up having made it harder for him to get all of me in. Suddenly I hear something buzzing the next room. Itachi stops his movements again to listen. With wide eyes he pulls himself off and runs into the next room. Feeling very cold I place the knife back on the bed and grin. That was Itachi's phone.

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi's POV

"Hello? Hi….Oh that's good, is he okay? I came over to their apartment to talk to Hidan….I don't know I'm not done talking to him yet…AHHH!" Hidan enters me from behind again and begins to thrust madly as I lean over the edge of the couch to answer my phone. It was Kisame though.

"F-fuck, sorry…please j-just keep D-Dei from hurting him s-self tonight…I'll ah! S-see you later!" Pushing the off button I try to stand up and get away from Hidan. But he grabs my shoulders and pulls me down to meet his hips.

"Ah! Hidan enough! I came here to…ah…to talk about Deidara!" Hidan nuzzles my neck right behind my ear and whispers.

"I don't want to talk about Deidara right now." I can hear the grin in his voice. I still can't bring myself to stop these actions with my best friend's boyfriend and continue pleading him for more with my body.

"I just want to fuck you until I pass out from exhaustion." I groan and try not to think about how long that might take. As long as I talk to him at some point about Deidara and go home to Kisame...

"Hidan, while we're...ah! Doing this what do you think Kisame and Deidara are doing...?" Hidan didn't even paused is anything he sped up.

"Itachi, I'm starting to get really irritated with how you keep fucking talking when I'm trying to make you speechless!" He succeeds; out of breath I can't do anything but push back on his intruding cock as he pounds me into the couch. Suddenly he stops and pulls out, turning me over onto my back.

"I want to see your face when you come this time." With my lower half balanced against the couch he lifts my legs apart once more to enter me roughly. I don't think we've ever had sex while he was facing me unless I was riding him wildly. A little surprised, I fail to realize when he's about to fuck me senseless again before it's too late.

"Ha-AH! Oh Hidan harder, please!" With his firm hands wrapped around the backs of my knees he pulls my legs apart and slams into me with frustrated force. How many times does this guy need to come before he gets tired? Answer, Hidan never gets tired. Deidara and I should test that one day.

"Fuck, I-Itachi I'm close!" Finally! I dig my nails into his ass trying to get all of him in me. I always find it annoying how I can never seem to get it all in. Hidan's just too fucking big, though not as big as Kisame, why the hell does Dei not want to have sex with this guy? Hidan runs one hand up my leg and grasps my leaking cock hard, rubbing his thumb across the slit numerous times while caressing the rest of it slowly. It's all too much, I start spurting cum before Hidan's even close. As he released my spent member, Hidan smiles and leans in to stick his tongue into my mouth again. Fighting with my own, he wins and starts thrusting his tongue into my mouth at the same speed as his hips.

"Shit..." He mutters as his warm cum shoots into me, making me shudder and tighten around him.

"Fuck, Itachi don't do that, we'll need to go again!" I shake my head and rest my forehead on his sweaty shoulder. This had been quite a night, but now I wanted to sleep, hard sex makes me sleepy. Hidan stays in me as he holds me against his chest and walks us back down the hall to his and Deidara's bedroom. The thought that I had just done this with Hidan at the worst possible time made me fell incredibly guilty. This wasn't going to change his attitude towards Deidara, if anything it was going to make things worse.

Hidan lays us both down on the bed and finally pulls out of me.

"Shit, we need a shower..." I groan and curl up on my side. I have the horrible feeling that Hidan wants to go again. I don't think my ass can take much more of this...

"Hidan I'm tired, feeling sick to my stomach, and can't wait for you to shut the fuck up so I can sleep and have nightmares about what Kisame and Deidara are going to bitch at me for tomorrow." I'm so tired I can barley manage to finish my sentence. But Hidan doesn't seem to enjoy the idea of me sleeping at the moment.

"Itachi, you came over here, remember? You're in my fucking house. Shower. NOW!" With a tired sigh I let him drag me out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

"Hidan...no..." He quite literally has to drag me into the shower. Twisting the knobs Hidan turns back to me and grins insanely.

"Come on 'Tachi. Where's the fun in stopping now?"

"Your definition of fun is grossly twisted Hidan." Slamming me against the water slick wall I groan as his teeth are once again gnawing my neck raw.

"I said I wanted to fuck you till you were senseless didn't I? Your still lucid, my job isn't done." Now I know why Deidara doesn't like getting caught up in this guy's sexiness anymore. He gets fucked till he passes out!

"Hidan I have to work tomorrow; and I have to be – Ah! Somewhat alive!" Hidan has balanced me against the tiled wall and is forcing himself into my abused entrance once more. I'm not going to want to have sex for a very long time after this...Kisame will be so disappointed.

"Come on Ita-chan, scream for me!" I don't have the energy. But I can feel myself starting to get off from the pain this is causing me. Not good...

"Heheh, see 'Tachi. I told you so." The hot water cascading over Hidan makes his hair gel come out and the silver strands cover his face and neck. Flipping his hair out of the way, Hidan crushes his lips against mine and I moan into his mouth.

"Fuck Hidan, harder. You're fucking like a pussy tonight." Growling with anger Hidan pulls out of me and turns me around roughly.

"Good job Uchiha, I'm not going to let you get off now!" Pulling my hips towards him he forces himself back in and pulls harshly on my long black hair. Facing the tiles, I grit my teeth hard enough to give myself a headache. I clench my ass muscles, trying once more to get Hidan off faster. But I feel myself grow unbearably hard from the treatment and try to reach down and touch myself. Hidan's rough hand grabs my wrist and pins it above my head with my other one. Whimpering I turn my head to the side and stare at Hidan pleadingly.

"I said no getting off for you Itachi. That's what you fucking get." With my eyes half closed I bite my lip and try to suffer through the pleasure.

"H-Hidan-sama please! Kami you make me so hard..." Chuckling behind me Hidan flicks his tongue out and licks the shell of my ear. He's started dragging out his thrusts slowly, just to torture me. But I know he won't be able to last long at that pace. And he proves me right almost instantly, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back as he sucks at my pulse. His thrusts halt as I feel myself being filled for the third time in the same night. Eyes widen open as the feeling makes my stomach queasy.

"Ah, 'Tachi fucking good..." With a groan I fall completely against the wall, not even bothering to catch myself. The water continues to fall over us, Hidan has now pressed himself against me, still not pulling his spent cock out. I'm believably tired now I'm sure that I'm going to pass out soon if Hidan doesn't get us to bed.

"Hidan please..." The raging erection I had moments ago is still there, but I know Hidan won't touch me.

"Yeah yeah I fucking hear you." Slowly pulling himself out the silver haired man plants one final kiss on my back and steps away from me. 'Finally!' I think to myself and run a hand down between my legs to wash away what's left of the sticky come with the water. The marks however were not going to wash away, that I was going to have to explain to Kisame. Hidan had finished washing himself up and wrapped an arm around my waist after shutting the water off. Pushing myself off of the wall I lean into him and nearly stumble out of the bathroom.

"Heheh was I too much for you Itachi?" Growling I resist the strong urge to kick the taller man hard where it hurts. But sleep threatens me again as I almost collapse on the bed.

"Sleep...Hidan..." I hear him chuckle as he grabs the blanket and pulls it over us. Expecting him to turn over and fall asleep I'm surprised when he tightly wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him. 'If he wants to go again he's got another thing coming...' I tense and wait for him to do something, but it never comes.

"Just relax Itachi, I'm not going to do anything. Cuz you'd just fucking fall asleep if I did." Not even bothering to answer him I turn around in his arms and start falling asleep with my back to him.

"You know you still have to deal with Deidara-chan tomorrow right?" Grinning I imagine the look on his face. That alone makes the whole night worth it as I drift into a coma.

~chika~chika~chika~

Phew! Thats too much Hidan/Itachi for my tastes (hahaha- there's never enough Hidan/Itachi!!!).

Pleeeease Review!!!!


	4. Disappointment

Lol, I don't know how far I should take this story, reviewers tell me if you want me to go on otherwise this or the next chapter may be the last one. I have a few ideas for it if it should go on X3

~chika~chika~chika~

Kisame POV

Tapping my foot impatiently I wait for Itachi's answer. The raven stands where he stopped in the doorway staring at the floor.

"You are telling me something I already know Kisame, and frankly I don't care what you guys did." I cross my arms and sigh heavily, when is he going to learn?

"You're not getting me Itachi, I don't want to be with someone whose idea of comforting is screwing his best friend's boyfriend." Itachi suddenly stares up at me with a crooked smile.

"But isn't that exactly what you did with Deidara last night, comforted him with your fucking dick?" Chuckling I turn away form him and walk towards the kitchen.

"No, I did what I did because I knew what you and Hidan were doing, think of it as payback. Not to mention," I pause and casually open the fridge searching for something to eat.

"You have to admit that the blonde's hot as hell." I can hear Itachi shuffle behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, his way of apologising.

"Kisame I'm sorry, and in all truth it wasn't my fault, Hidan's stronger than he looks." Snorting I grab a coke and turn away from him once more.

"That's bullshit Itachi, and we both know it." Making my way towards our bedroom I turn around once more to face him and frown.

"If I were you I would find somewhere else to stay for a while." Itachi looked like his heart had dropped into his stomach, and I shake my head and shut the bedroom door behind me,

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi's POV

'Fuck, I knew he was going to be mad but this is hypocritical!' I think to myself as I walk up the stairs to my car. Dialling Hidan and Deidara's number as I slide into the vehicle and start the engine. I almost jump out of my skin when Deidara answers the phone.

"Hello un OW!?" Heh, I should have guessed they'd be screwing by now,

"Hey Dei, is Hidan there with you." Playing the fool,

"Uh, yeah..nnn we're just sitting around un." Right,

"Yeah okay, listen is it alright if I come over? Kisame, um…" Should I tell them that he kicked me out? He didn't technically I guess. They don't need to know. I turn the corner towards their apartment building and scowl when I see that all of the spaces up and down the street are taken.

"Well I need some time with my friends right now…" I hear Deidara grumble and the other end click as he hands the phone over the Hidan.

"Fucking yeah Uchiha come on over!"

"Didn't he get enough of you last night un?" Deidara sounds frustrated. I really hope he still doesn't want to kill me.

"Okay, I'll be up there in a bit." The phone clicks on their end and I stab the end button with my thumb. The entire street has been parked on in the hour since I've been here.

'Fuck my life….'

~chika~chika~chika

The next chapter is going to be up in like a few hours or so, it's just a filler X3

Review!


	5. What a Mess

Ahhh sorry for the lack of updates! Hopefully I can get back into the groove and finish this properly. I can't believe I tried to write a oneshot, they always turn out like this LOL.

~chika~chika~chika~

Hidan's POV

'I can't believe this shit thinks he's leaving me. Are we in the fucking Twilight Zone? No one leaves ME.' I stand fuming as I watch Deidara pack his things. A failed attempt at jumping him while on the phone with Itachi had sent him into a complete PMSing rage. And now here we were…

"And where the fuck do you think you'll go? The only people you fucking have in this city are me, Itachi, and apparently that shit-eater Kisame." Deidara simply shrugs my question off, making my blood boil. Never before has he been so childish and defiant.

"I can find a place on my own un." My blonde is so brave to say such things to me. With his final bag packed, Deidara stares directly at me and motions for me to get out of the way.

"For fucksake Deidara you can't _stand_ being alone for an hour, and you think you're going to live alone?" I laugh out loud at the thought. Deidara would be crawling back to me within days of being on his own. But I don't want him to be alone; I want him to be here with me.

"Look un, you just need to leave me alone. Your pride is being injured un; and you can't handle it." Growling I push off from the doorframe I was leaning against and grab his face in both hands. He tries to appear unfazed but I watch fear dance behind his blue eyes.

"Just talk to me Deidara, that's all I'm fucking asking here." Those azure eyes stare unblinkingly at me. I continue to stare at Deidara even as the front door opens and closes behind me. Itachi has finally decided to join us.

"Itachi, come the fuck over here and talk some fucking sense in to this whore." I watch Deidara bit his bottom lip roughly to keep it from quivering at the insult. Itachi sighs and drops a heavy bag next to our shoes. My blonde throws his own packed things back onto the bed and crosses his arms.

"What do you want me to fucking do Hidan un? I've tried everything with you, put up with your shit. You're just too fucking insensitive and I need something more un." I turn to look at Itachi and roll my eyes.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a fucking GIRL this wouldn't be a problem, ne Itachi?" The raven stands at the end of the hall, not really helping the situation.

"And who are you calling a whore Hidan? We're living in an apartment for half-price because you fucked the building manager before we moved in un!" I smirk and remember what she was like… cute young brunette with tits like you wouldn't believe. Man she could ride…

"Also, you get every second day off work because when you do go to work un, you spend your time pleasing Kakuzu." That was a complete assumption on his part.

"I do not! That fucking asshole gives me every fucking other day off because he's too fucking cheap to pay me properly. Which is where the apartment being half-fucking-price is a good thing!" Deidara shrugs and shoves his hands into his jean pockets. I throw my hands up and storm down the hall towards Itachi.

"Talk some fucking sense into this bitch, please! I can't fucking stand it anymore!" I push past Itachi and head to the kitchen, praying to Jashin that there is still alcohol in the apartment.

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi's POV

Staring at the floor for a second after Hidan passes me; I chance a glance at the young blonde to see him wipe a single tear from his face. Hidan yells from the kitchen, something about never having enough alcohol in the apartment.

"Itachi I'm fucking going out for some booze, fix him by the time I get my shit and come back." Hidan glares at Deidara and promptly slams the door.

"That doesn't seem like the logical reaction of someone that wants you to stay." I don't know what to do with Deidara; I'm certainly not going to convince him to stay in this situation. I fucked his boyfriend last night, what right do I have to say anything to him?

"I-Itachi…un." Deidara surprises me by rushing over to wrap his arms around me. He sobs into my chest and I lift my hands, not really knowing what to do.

"It's okay Deidara… He's just being Hidan." Deidara mutters something into my chest, so I push him away slightly just so I can hear him.

"That's just it! It's never 'I had a bad day and am going to be an ass un.' It's 'I'm an ass, deal'." I pull my arms out of the embrace so I can hold Deidara's head against my chest. Deidara is probably one of the only people to ever be hugged by me.

"If you want to leave you need to do it now. He won't let you leave when he comes back, and you know what happens when he drinks." Deidara sniffles and rubs his forehead against my shirt. I'm trying to calculate in my head the amount of time Deidara has before Hidan gets back from the liquor store.

"I'm not mad at you un." I stiffen and glance down at the blonde head. 'Why wouldn't he be angry with me…?'

"I thought about it after I got back, I trust you with Hidan un. I know that you wouldn't run off with him, even if you are fucking him un." Deidara pulls away and rubs his face with his sleeve. I release him and step back a little, figuring he has about seven and a half minutes before Hidan will be back.

"I'm glad you trust me, but that makes one of us. You need to leave right now if you're going to do it." Deidara sighs and turns to his bags.

"I'm staying un." This kid is just asking for trouble of all sorts and shapes.

"You can't fix him Deidara; he's not going to change, for you or anyone else." Deidara begins unpacking his bags, and I'm starting to get antsy.

"I don't want him too, I love him the way he is, I just need to stop thinking about it like he should be more like you un." I'm taken aback and speechless. Not only do I not understand what he's talking about, but if Hidan heard that he would probably shit his pants and kill someone.

"Deidara, what does that mean?" The blonde shoved more shirts into a drawer and slams it shut, obviously starting to get annoyed.

"I… just don't want to explain it un. I'm confused, I just want to sleep. I want last night to not have happened un. And I want you to go home to Kisame." I clench my teeth and motion to the bag I'd left in the front doorway.

"At the moment I can't go back. He doesn't want me there right now." Deidara stops and stares at the bed. I can see him trying to figure out what is going on. I don't know if Kisame's change has anything to do with Deidara, or is solely based on the fact that he knows I slept with Hidan last night. I take my phone out of my back pocket and glance at the time, three minutes…

"Then you're expecting to stay here un…"

"If I'm allowed." Deidara huffs at the 'allowed' bit.

"Why us un?"

"Because I trust you and Hidan." I move towards the bed and open the second bag, intending to help him unpack, if that's his wish. Deidara stands still and glances at the front door down the hall. He's weighing the odds in his head of what will happen if he stays. Or if he will be able to stand it.

"I'll show Hidan that I can handle this relationship. But I need him to make sacrifices too un." Throwing the bags back into the closet, Deidara sits on the bed and has a dead look on his face. I know everything is telling him not stay right now. This is getting ridicules.

"Itachi weren't you supposed to work today un?" I smile and walk away from Deidara, towards the kitchen.

"I called in sick on my way from your apartment this morning. Figured this is just one of those days."

"Won't Pein be mad un?" I shrug, like I give a damn what that old fuck likes and doesn't like.

"No, he only needs one person on the day shift at the club. There's only so many people that come to get drunk at one in the afternoon." The front door clicks and Hidan strides through with two cases of beer. Surprisingly neither has been opened.

"Mother-fucking cunt at the store didn't believe I was over twenty one. Like what the fuck. Fucking twenty eight years old and still need ID, mother-fucker." Hidan completely ignored Deidara walking towards him as he threw the cases on the counter beside me and tore one open.

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara's POV

I don't really even know what to say to him… I don't want to stay like this, and there's no guarantee that he'll be able to change. But I have to try once more...

"Hidan-sama un…" Hidan takes a swig of his beer and grins.

"I see we've come to some sense now." He's still not looking at me, he doesn't think that there's a problem anymore.

"I'm not staying if you can't change un." Choking a little on his beer, Hidan continues to avoid my eyes and glares at Itachi, who is now grabbing a beer for himself.

"I told you to fucking fix him!" Itachi laughed and leaned against the counter.

"There's nothing for me to fix Hidan, this is all you." Hidan growled and finally looked me in the face. I wasn't going to explain to him my wants in a detached way, he wouldn't understand it if I simply stood here and yelled at him. So I go to him and glance up, letting one hand rest on his chest. Hidan watches me unblinkingly, probably wondering what I'm doing. He's starting to get that 'look' on his face, meaning I'd better talk quick.

"Hidan-sama, you know I love you and…" I run both hands slowly up and down his chest; he's beginning to smirk evilly.

"…everything you do for me un. All I'm asking is that you listen to me once in a while. I don't care what else you do; I just want five minutes where you'll hear me." I'm watching him closely, making sure he's hearing what I'm saying and not going off into his own little sick world. He seems to understand what I'm saying, so far.

"Deidara, just stay. I know how I fucking act, it's disgusting sometimes. But I love you, and I couldn't stand you being with anyone else." Hidan slides his beer onto the counter and grabs a hold of me tightly. Crashing our lips together he pushes me into the fridge and feels every inch of my mouth with his tongue. I almost forget Itachi standing behind Hidan, if I hadn't seen him attempting to make a quick escape to the door. Hidan bites the tip of my tongue and my eyes flutter shut.

Just when I think things couldn't get weirder, Hidan grabs the back of Itachi's shirt and pulls him back into the kitchen.

"Just where do you think you're running off to?"

~chika~chika~chika~

*PHEW* R&R lovelies!


	6. Final Straw

What to do what to do… I could Kisame/Deidara this shit, just for once, but we'll see~ I need to write with other characters…

~chika~chika~chika~

Hidan's POV

_"Just where do you think you're running off to?"_

Itachi blinks at me as I pull him back towards us. Deidara's breathing hard against my neck, still backed into the fridge. I fucking love being in the position of power. Itachi glares at me, probably meaning he's still sore from last night, heh, he doesn't want me to make him beg for it all over again.

"You don't want to just fuck off now do you? And leave Dei and I all alone?" I can feel Itachi shiver from where I'm standing. Deidara wraps his arms around my neck and visibly pouts cutely.

"Maybe I want us to be alone Hidan-sama un." I snort and stare down at the kid, just thinking about what I was going to do to him made me hard.

"Come on Dei-chan, is Itachi not fucking pretty enough to join us?" But the arms around my neck quickly leave and Deidara shoves past Itachi. I don't understand, didn't we just make up? Why is he being such a pussy fuck? Itachi shrugs my grip off and I suddenly feel much less like a god.

"Deidara get the fuck back here! WE JUST FUCKING WENT THROUGH THIS!"

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara's POV

Not three seconds after I fucking ask him to try something different he starts in on Itachi, I'm just not enough am I? This is just fucking stupid…

"Come the fuck on!" I'm not even listening this time. I just want to leave; Itachi can stay here with Hidan for all I care. To me, this is done and over with, the last goddamn straw. I follow the stairs to the main floor and take out my cell phone. If I'm going to go anywhere I may as well figure it out now. I'll have to come back for my stuff eventually anyways. Geez… this is just a repeat of yesterday all over again. I scroll through my contacts, thinking of someone that could put me up for a while. The cursor hovers over Sasori's name, I've stayed there before when Hidan got too drunk. But he was my boss, and a little too touchy feely for the situation at hand. I continue to scroll up, finally coming to one name that I shouldn't consider, but know he's pretty much the only one that wouldn't mind…

~chika~chika~chika~

Kisame's POV

The phone buzzes loudly on the bedside table, the light blinking rapidly. I wrestle with the black blankest wrapped around me to get to it quickly. Blinking hazily at the caller id, I tried to focus on the name. Deidara… I throw my legs out of the bed and flip the phone open. Indeed it was Deidara.

"Hi un." I laugh at the timid voice on the other end on the line. He sounds a little shaky,

"Deidara." I hear the sound of a door shutting, and then the sound of traffic. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah un, I just don't know who else to call. I don't know many other people in this city besides you and the people I work with un." I groan and rub my face with my hand, clearly something had happened at his apartment, or else he wouldn't /need/ to call anyone. I slip back into the jeans from yesterday and glare at the time. I have to go to work in four hours anyways.

"And I'm seriously not calling because of last night un!" Laughing, I switch ears and hunt around the floor for a shirt.

"That's fine Deidara, I understand. What do you need?" I know what he's going to ask me, I just want to hear him say it.

"Can… can I come over un?" I'm able to get a shirt half on before replying and switching ears again.

"Well I have to go to work at six; unless that bothers you of course you can stay. How long will it take you to get here?" I can hear the beeping of a bus in the background. Not long then.

"A-around twenty minutes un."

"See you soon then." I clip the phone shut and look around. This place is a disaster, and twenty minutes to make it presentable again for blondie.

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi's POV

"I know where he's fucking going, good; Kisame can have him and his drama bullshit." Hidan had lost his 'mood' almost as soon as Deidara had left. Which was good for me, I was certainly not in the mood for any of these games anymore.

"You had it coming Hidan." I say with a bored tone. There was nothing to suggest that any of this blame was on anyone but him. Deidara had tried, and failed, to put up with Hidan's stupidity. The Jashinist obviously doesn't agree that any of this is his fault. With his beer once more in hand, Hidan sits alone on the couch and smirks.

"This means I can have girls over again. Lots of girls… I kinda like this fucking plan." But behind the smug look on Hidan's face, something says differently. It tells me that he's hurting, and he's going to miss Deidara if the blonde doesn't come back. Not to mention… how am I supposed to fix things with Kisame if 112 pounds of upset blonde cuteness is staying with him for lord knows how long. I sigh and lean against the wall,

"Itachi you're going to stay here right?" I close my eyes and nod slowly,

"I could stay with Madara, but I'd rather not." Hidan smirks and chugs the beer, leaning forwards.

"That's fair enough, I wouldn't want to stay with that creepy fuck either." I smile, at least Hidan is hurting from this, maybe now he'll know how Deidara felt being in the relationship. Hidan jumps off the couch and laughs loudly.

"Itachi! Let's go to the strippers! We'll go that guy/girl one so you have an ass to grind on!" I shiver, Kisame works at the only strip club that has male and female dancers, and he works tonight. 'But what does it matter…? We're not together I suppose…'

"Sure Hidan, why not." With a fist in the air, Hidan leaves the beer on the table and grabs his jacket. I'm a little afraid of what's going to happen tonight.

"FUCK YEEEAH!"

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara's POV

Of course this happens again, I mean, how many times in my adult life have I stayed at the place of someone I /haven't/screwed? Kisame was getting dressed again, surprisingly I hadn't minded getting jumped after walking down the stairs to Kisame's basement apartment. At least I knew someone had missed me.

"You okay Deidara?" Kisame glances over at me as he buttons up his shirt. I smile and nuzzle the pillow.

"Mhmmm un. I think I'll end up sleeping." I receive a toothy grin, he knows very well I almost passed out again, like last night. I was able to hold it together better this time, though it was just as mind-blowing.

"Course you will. Anything you need should be down here, I'll be back around midnight, depending on how busy the club gets." Kisame sits on the bed and watches me, making me blush.

"I'll be fine un." With a final smile he gets up and leaves the room. I pull the warm covers over my head and try to fight with myself over whether or not I should shower…

~chika~chika~chika~

Aiiiiiieee… 3


	7. Strip Tease

Again with the taking too long to upload… sooo busy lately =(

Felt more in the mood for a little het action today, enjoy!

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara's POV

I blinked around at the darkened room. It's now well into nighttime, and I couldn't sleep any more if I tried. Slowly I pull myself out of the soft bed and pull on my jeans, wincing at the stinging sensation that burned down my backside. I straighten tenderly and glance once more about the dark basement bedroom with only one small window. I'm so used to being on the seventeenth floor of an apartment building, it's sort of depressing being below ground with so little light all the time.

The room is completely barren with the exception of the futon bad, single dresser, and the assortment of things covering the floor. If I was going to be staying here for a while it certainly couldn't be in this state for long. I let out a sigh and begin clearing the clothes off of the floor and stuffing them into the already-full hamper behind the door. Laundry was the first step...

~chika~chika~chika~

Hidan's POV

This was going to be a good night. With no one back at home for me tonight, I could do whatever I wanted with whoever I wanted. I let a grin spread across my face as I pay my cover charge and catch a glare from Itachi out of the corner of my eye.

"What's your problem? That stick up your ass bothering you?" My smirk widens as the younger raven scowls.

"You have no shame Hidan." I laughed aloud and made a boo-line for the bar. Itachi followed grudgingly.

"Would it make you feel better if all this was really me mourning not being with Dei?" I tried to hold a somber face as the bartender put a beer in my hand. The laughter once more escaped me when his expression turned into one of sympathy.

There truly was a small empty feeling residing in my chest, but no one was ever going to see that. Deidara was often more trouble than he was worth. I continued to chuckle while I pushed past Itachi to slid into a booth near the stage. I needed a nice good turn-on to cheer me up. If possible, I was going to fuck every girl that came on stage tonight.

Itachi grabbed a drink off the bar and slumped into the seat across from me. Before I could begin to tell him to loosen up for the third time, I spotted something that could either be a problem, or make for a fun night.

"Itachi, what would you do if I said Kisame was coming over here?" Itachi froze, but somehow was able to keep his expression calm. Putting the drink down, the raven linked his fingers together on the table and leaned forward.

"I would say we're leaving, Hidan." I put the neck of the bottle to my lips and threw it back. Half of the beer gone; I slid the bottle to the side and glanced up at the nearing fish-man.

"We're a little late on that boat." Kisame was obviously coming to talk to Itachi. My involvement with him was going to be minimal at best. Ex or not he still fucked my boyfriend.

"Well I'll be there!" Itachi's look was panicked as I pointed a thumb in the direction of the strippers change room. I was gone before he could even say 'No'.

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi's POV

'Hidan you ass!' I growled inwardly as I felt Kisame's rough hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Kisame?" I struggled to remain calm; inside my heart was working overtime. I didn't know what to say to him, what there _was_ to say about it. Not to mention it had been him who hadn't wanted to see me in the first place.

"Hidan seems to have fucked off rather quickly." I let myself smile as I look up at him.

"Believe it or not I think he feels like a lesser being around you." Kisame smirked and glanced after the Jashinist.

"Is Deidara okay?" I went back to playing with the label on my beer. I truly did care to know…

"He'll be fine, but I think this whole scenario is over for him Itachi. He's done being played with like a toy." I felt guilt well in my chest, Hidan could be blamed, but I knew I had a part in this. At least Deidara wouldn't be putting up with Hidan's bullshit anymore. Now to think of a way for me to get out of it…

"That's good… I'm glad he'll be okay now. So you two are… err…" I bit my lip and closed my eyes when I heard him sigh.

"I'm just what he needs right now, I don't know what's going to happen." Kisame let go of my shoulder and mumbled something into his talkie.

"I've got to go Itachi. But let Hidan know that eventually Deidara will be back for the rest of his things. You can come and get yours anytime." I nod and refuse to watch him walk away from me.

To think all of this had started with good intentions.

~chika~chika~chika~

Hidan's POV

"Fuck yeah!" This stripper was defiantly getting my phone number after this… She sucked cock like a fucking goddess. I had her long blonde hair wrapped around my hand as she let my entire length slid into and out of her throat. Fucking fantastic…

"Ino you've got ten minutes…" Some pink haired idiot popped her head around the curtain and smirked. Ugly bitch…

"Nevermind, I'll give you another thirty. I can go first!" She hopped away and I pulled Ino's head away from my dick. Saliva and precum covered her lips until she wiped it away.

"Good yet Hidan?" I smirk and drag her up as I lean back in the chair.

"Fuck no, you've got thirty minutes." Ino pouts and lets the inside of each smooth thigh caress my legs, she straddles me. Jashin I didn't know she wasn't wearing panties under that skirt…

"It's my time slot Hidan, Saturday's my 'star' night." She lightly grinds her bare pussy down on my cock, making me purr and dig my nails into her hips.

"Good, you can be my 'star' for the next thirty minutes!" She sighs and runs a gloved hand up my shirt as I position myself at her entrance. She gasps as I thrust up and push her shoulders down at the same time. She was a little loose down there, but that was fine. Still felt amazing.

"Wow you really are a whore Ino…" She scowled angrily and tried to pull off. I just stood up with her and threw her to the floor. She stared up at me, half with fear, but I could see a longing look in her eyes.

"Hands and knees." She blinked but obeyed, turning over the balance herself on her hands and knees, legs spread far apart. I covered her instantly, slamming back into her heat. I could feel her shutter every time, it didn't matter how much they hated me for it, everyone loved the way I fucked them.

"Oh God Hidan harder…" Her arms buckled a little, so she rested her elbows on the cement floor and scratched her nails against the floor. I straightened my back and pulled her hips back again and again and again. The slapping sound it created was hidden well by the pumping music around us.

Finding some strength, I was pleased to see Ino prop herself up on one arm and reach down the touch herself with the other. Women could be so much fun…

"Dirty… fucking… whore…" Her mouth was wide open as she stroked her own clit in time with my thrusts. It couldn't be helped anymore; I slammed into her harder than before, trying to speed up my own finish. Reaching over her I grabbed one supple breast and gripped hard. She cried out and as her walls contracted in orgasm I bit down roughly on her shoulder, coming hard inside her. Sex just isn't sex without a little blood.

She groaned as I slipped out of her and did my pants up. I watched her roll over and run her hands up her stomach.

"718-8893." She muttered and tried to kneel, running her fingers out the bleeding bite mark. I pulled my phone out and clicked it in as 'chick that looks like Deidara'. That would make it memorable.

"Hidan I can't dance like this now!" She glared tiredly up at me. I just laughed and opened the door.

"That's just so terrible; guess pinky will have to dance more." Slamming the door to her protests, I looked forward to drinking the rest of my beer. Itachi watched the pink haired girl dance with a bored expression on his face.

"That took a while just to ogle some strippers." He wrinkled his nose as I sat down and took a sip of his beer.

"You smell like vagina."

"Better than smelling like cock."

~chika~chika~chika~

Ooooh I just can't end it…


End file.
